


Farmer angel (En)

by Nawi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, spoiler 9x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nawi/pseuds/Nawi
Summary: An O.S about the Farmer Angel because I think he deserves it...





	Farmer angel (En)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Farmer angel (Fr)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239902) by [Nawi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nawi/pseuds/Nawi). 



Cahethal was the angel of agriculture, a seraphim. As many angel, they were proud of their task, it was them who had shown to Man and Women how to cultivate the earth and how to tame and raise cattle. Every agricultor were their charges, which, at a time, was a humongous part of the population. Every time their siblings were creating weather problems, their were the first to try to find a solution to help their charges, the rare times they went on earth, they took the body of one of their charges and always have been really respectful of Humans, so they never really had an opinion on Castiel, it was their brother who liked humanity, that was all. But when he all made them fall, they were angry and really disappointed by this brother, so when they heard their brother’s charge pray all of the angel from Heaven for help, they could not resist, they took the tractor of their vessel and went to find him to make Castiel pay…

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from a fanart I made for a friend, I had to make the farmer angel so I search who could they be, and… I wrote. I hope you will like it.
> 
> Cahethal is really the angel of agriculture, I did not make them up.  
> I was told that Castiel id himself as male so he has masculine pronouns as opposed to Cahethal (not gendered, like the other angels).  
> I hope you liked it,  
> Nawi


End file.
